Para brothers
"]] The Para brothers are a trio of brothers who worked for Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. During the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, they frustrated Goku, Trunks and Pan's attempts to collect the Black Star Dragon Balls, but were soon driven to help the three when their master turned on them. Appearance All three brothers have light-blue skin and wear a unique style of red jumpsuit. They each possess a vest, which, when removed, acts as part of a stereo system. When not wearing these vests, they are usually seen wearing lightweight, purple or white dance uniforms, and were also once seen wearing bow ties and formal vests when they used Telepathy to contact Goku. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga The brothers made their first appearance in "Whisker Power" when they stole a Black Star Dragon Ball that Goku and his companions had just acquired on the planet, Gelbo. Bon Para had disguised himself as a native of the local village and used the deception to get close enough to the group to telekinetically steal the ball from Pan. The brothers then fled in a ship to return the ball to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who was waiting for them on Planet Luud. However, Goku, Trunks and Pan gave chase, and, after consulting their own ship's computer, the Para brothers lead them into a remote asteroid named Beehay. The asteroid's maze of tunnels allowed the Para brothers to evade the travelers from Earth, who the brothers left behind to be eaten by the Mouma that lived in the tunnels. Upon reaching Planet Luud, the three brothers presented the Dragon Ball that they had stolen to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. Though pleased with their acquisition, the cardinal angrily revealed to the brothers that they had left behind another Dragon Ball that the trio from Earth had been carrying. After being given a second chance to redeem their incompetence, the Para brothers hastily returned to Beehay where they found Goku, Trunks, Pan and Giru struggling to stave off the attacking Mouma. The Para brothers searched the Earthlings' ship, which had been left unguarded, and soon realized that Dragon Ball was not inside. They then confronted their rivals, who had dealt with the Mouma for the time-being, reasoning that one of them must be holding the Dragon Ball they sought. "]] The group from Earth was shocked when the Para brothers began to dance and sing in front of them. While they were yet attempting to make sense of the brothers' actions, they became captivated by the rhythm and were forced to perform whatever dance moves the Para brothers commanded. While Don Para and Son Para continued the dance, Bon Para proceeded to attack their helpless rivals. The brothers appeared to have the situation in hand, but the Mouma soon returned — also slaves to the brothers' mysterious dance. Surprised by the Mouma's appearance, the Para brothers ceased their rhythmic movements and singing, releasing their captives. Goku, Trunks and Pan wasted no time and quickly dispatched the three brothers with single punches. The Para brothers were then tied up, and while they were still unconscious, Trunks, Pan and Giru searched the brothers' ship for the Dragon Ball that had been stolen. Not finding anything, (as the ball had already been taken to Planet Luud), Trunks left the ship, content to wait until the brothers regained consciousness and ask them where the Dragon Ball was. However, Pan remained aboard and accidentally triggered the ship's launch sequence, and the autopilot took her and Giru to Planet Luud. The Para brothers were then brought along as Goku and Trunks followed in hot pursuit. Fearing what Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy would do to them, the brothers (who were still tied up) objected when Goku and Trunks tried to make them disembark onto Planet Luud, grabbing on to the Earthlings' ship with their teeth, but they were forced to let go when Trunks electrified the exterior of the spacecraft. As they had feared, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy was furious with the brothers' failure, and the dormant Lord Luud transformed the three into dolls, which the cardinal fused with Lord Luud to increase the machine mutant's strength. After some time had passed, the Para brothers met up with Pan and Dolltaki inside of Lord Luud. Using their special dance, the brothers were able to compel Dolltaki to reveal Lord Luud's weakness: A red cell above his heart. After Pan failed to destroy the cell alone, the brothers then used Telepathy to inform Goku (who was fighting Lord Luud from the outside) of the vulnerability, and then to coordinate an attack so that Goku and Pan could fire on the cell simultaneously. They finally succeeded and Lord Luud was destroyed, freeing the Para brothers and everyone else who had been trapped inside the machine mutant. Shadow Dragon Saga The brothers made a brief appearance when they contributed energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb so that he could topple Omega Shenron. They also compelled a group of people (who were most likely reformed members of the Luud Cult) who had been dancing with them to contribute energy as well. See also *Bon Para *Don Para *Son Para Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.